villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fox, Owl and Snake (The Gruffalo)
Fox, Owl and Snake, are the main antagonists of The Gruffalo, ''minor characters in it's sequel, ''The Gruffalo's Child ''and Magic Light's adaptations of the same names. They're three predators who tried to eat a mouse (the protagonist of the book) but got tricked by him when he make up a creature called a gruffalo and scare them by telling them that they're his favourite meals, roasted fox, owl ice cream and scrambled snake. When The Gruffalo is later revealed to be real, Fox, Owl and Snake got even more scared of him and retreats to their homes. Fox was voiced by Tom Wilkinson, Owl was voiced by the late John Hurt who also voiced Sailor John from ''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure, ''The Horned King from Disney's ''The Black Cauldron, Mr. Mole from Don Bluth's Thumbelina, ''General Woundwort from ''Watership Down ''TV series and Claudandus from ''Felidae ''and Snake is voiced by Rob Brydon. Fox, Owl and Snake Fox Fox is very sly as he tries to trick Mouse into going to his underground house so that he can eat him. Despite that, he gets scared very easily as shown when Mouse told him that The Gruffalo's favourite food is roasted fox and when he saw that The Gruffalo is actually real all along. He also has an allergy to dandelions as shown when he sneezes every time he gets near them. Owl Snake Personalities Fox, Owl and Snake are very sneaky and tries to trick Mouse into coming to their homes to eat them, though Mouse quickly figure out their intentions by imagining them. They revealed to be cowards when Mouse describes The Gruffalo's features to them and what his favourite food is which makes them run off in fright. They run off in fright again when they saw that The Gruffalo is real after all. Out of all the three predators, Snake is revealed to be sadistic when he tricks the Gruffalo's Child into going to the icy river in an attempt to drown her as evidenced by smiling evilly at The Gruffalo's Child's predicament. Appearances ''The Gruffalo Fox first appears when some dandelions (which were blown off by the mouse) flew into his underground house and make him sneeze which wakes him up. He sniffs the mouse's scent and follow him into the wood and into a field of dandelions which makes him sneezed again which caught Mouse's attention although Fox quickly hides in the dandelions. Fox catches up and step on Mouse's tail to stop him then attempts to trick Mouse by inviting him to have lunch in his home, although Mouse quickly figure out his true plans by imagining it and polity refuses. He told Fox that he's having lunch with a gruffalo instead which puzzles him and ask of what the creature is. Mouse describes what features the gruffalos has, which makes Fox a little frightened and nervously ask him where he's meeting the gruffalo. Mouse replies that he's meeting by the rocks nearby and that his favourite food is roasted fox, which terrifies Fox and he said goodbye to Mouse before running off, scared, unaware that the gruffalo is made up and that Mouse tricks him to avoid getting eaten. Owl makes his appearance when he saw Mouse crossing a tree trunk across the stream from a tree and flew down Trivia * Category:Amoral Category:Cowards Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Teams Category:Predator Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals